Unmasking Hawk Moth
by Gamergirl69420
Summary: The story leading up to the unmasking of Hawk Moth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything

Also is it Chat or Cat?

* * *

Adrien/Cat Noir

As per usual milady turned down my invitation. Feeling dejected I ran along the rooftops. It has always calmed me down in a way nothing else can. I don't know why but my lovesick rooftop running led me straight to my house. I sighed and leapt through the empty window, transforming back into Adrien before I hit the bed facedown. Plagg his usual encouraging self, flew down to his trashcan home to munch on some camembert. I sighed and took my seat on the faded and cracked leather chair, ready to look at the ladyblog and to do some of my own private research.

* * *

 **Unknown**

A woman was walking around the Eiffel Tower admiring it with her sleeping baby. After close to two hours of lullabies and rocking she had finally gone to sleep. Suddenly, from the top of the tower, spotlights flickered on. The woman eyed them with fascination, she pulled out her phone and did a quick google search. Before she could even begin typing, an electric guitar strummed once. The woman, sensing the immediate danger to her babies sleep started running away from the tower. It was to late though, Jagged Stone's voice blasted out from the Eiffel Tower, waking the baby immediately, the woman pulled out a small harmonica. This usually calmed the baby down, but the rock music was to loud. The woman sank down in despair, quietly sobbing.

* * *

 **Hawkmoth**

As the circular window to the observatory opened, Hawk Moth began speaking. "The trials of parenthood, I remember them myself. So many sleepless nights, so many tantrums. It can be to much to bear. The perfect victim for my Akuma." He cupped his hands as a snow white butterfly fluttered into them. Dark particles condensed around his hands until they were drawn into the butterfly, turning it black and purple. He then twirled his cane around and the slammed it into the marble floor. Then he spoke again, "Fly away my little Akuma and evilise her.

* * *

 **Marinette/Ladybug**

As I sat at my desk I stared at my computer. "Radiant, Carefree, Dreamy. Adrien the fragrance." Suddenly my phone rang, startling me and causing me to drop my phone and close out of Adrien's ad at the same. When I picked my phone of the floor I saw that it was my mom calling me. I answered the phone and in a very worried tone my mom said, "There is an Akuma alert. I'm coming upstairs right now to get you. Be ready." I immediately got ready to tell Tikki to transform. If we were lucky we would be out of the house before my parents even got upstairs. Of course it couldn't be that easy, before I could transform my parents rushed in and grabbed me. "Hurry we need to get downstairs." was echoed by both of my parents.

* * *

 **Unknown**

A tiny black butterfly floated down on a lady holding a harmonica. It was quickly absorbed into the harmonica which turned black as coal. A purple ring formed around the woman's face. Then Hawk Moth spoke, "Hello Lullaby, I am Hawk Moth. You have been granted the power of sleep, which will allow you to put living creatures down for a nap. In return I only ask for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Then the woman spoke, "I will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Then the blackness from her harmonica flowed into her body. When the darkness cleared, a woman wearing a onesie depicting pictures of popular nursery rhymes, was standing there. She played a quick tune and glowing music notes fell upon the baby. It went silent immediately. Its head lolling back in sleep. She smiled quickly and then turned towards the Eiffel Tower ready to wreak havoc upon the soon to be sleeping citizens.

* * *

 **These take a lot of time. If you would like to see more leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. Thank you so much for even viewing this. I really Appreciate it.**

Marinette's parents were worried. Marinette always managed to get captured or hurt by the Akumatised victims. Marinette's parents were adamant that Marinette should stay with her and not get hurt, at least not this time.

* * *

 **Marinette/Ladybug**

Marinette barely had time to snatch her purse before she was grabbed roughly by her worried parents and dragged down the stairs from the attic. After being dragged down the stairs, Marinette was thinking up excuses to transform and escape her parents. Marinette went through her ideas one by one, silently identifying all of her possible options, she narrowed it down pretty quickly. "Bathroom, or I forgot my phone" Marinette was bumped out of her thoughts when her parents whisper yelled at her to get into the bakers pantry. When Marinette opened the folding doors, she was met with and absurd sight. Boxes and boxes of packed food lined the large pantry. Marinette's mom looked at Marinette's dad accusingly and he just shrugged sheepishly. She decided to take her chance. "Mom, I forgot my phone in my room. Can I go get it?" blurted Marinette. Both of her parents stared at her for a second before saying, "Absolutely not." Then Marinette's dad, seeking forgiveness for the boxes of food that lined the pantry said, "Ill get for her." Marinette started panicking when he said that. She managed to stutter out, "Check me again-I mean Check again me-I mean Let me check again." Her parents stared at her for half a second then looked away and started talking to each other. Marinette looked in her bag for show and then pulled her phone out of her pocket. Then she faked a laugh and said, "Silly me, it was in my pocket." Which ended with nervous giggling. Marinette's parents looked at her suspiciously before shrugging and turning to resume their conversation. Marinette sighed quietly before opening her purse.

* * *

 **Adrien/Cat Noir**

I haven't been able to find anything on the ladyblog or elsewhere on the internet about ladybugs true identity. Then Plagg emerged from his trashcan to offer some helpful advice, "You should follow her until she unttransforms. I grumbled under my breath, "Don't tempt me." Plagg apparently not hearing my words continued talking. I zoned out for most of it but was sprung back into the present when Plagg said, "Your face would be too funny when you saw that Ladybug is Ma-" Plagg apparently realised what he was about to do and stopped talking. Sensing a chance I pulled up a webpage that I had been saving for a desperate situation. Plagg was beginning to turn around but stopped immediately when he saw the page on my 72 inch plasma display. Seizing Plagg' s attention I started talking, "Exclusive aged Camembert, over 100 years old." Plagg was positively drooling by this point and using my best salesman voice I continued, "This could be yours, just inform me about Ladybug's identity and I will order it." Plagg started forming syllables but was interrupted by screams piercing the quiet which were quickly silenced. Sensing a possible Akuma I start talking to Plagg, "There's no time, we'll continue this later." Then I said my favorite words, "Plagg claws out!" My black suit spread across my body, the only thing that I had to do was run my hands across my face creating my black cat mask, and run my hands through my hair causing black cat ears to sprout from my head. As I jumped from my window I thumbed the green paw print on my baton opening the screen where I could make calls, among other things. I immediately called Ladybug which quickly went to voicemail, "We have an Akuma. I need you by the Eiffel Tower ASAP." By the time I had said and done all of that I was at the Eiffel Tower. I looked up and saw a woman dressed in a onesie playing on a harmonica that was spewing out glowing music notes. I extended my baton and tapped her on the shoulder taunting her at the same time, "What are you doing? A grown woman in a onesie, that only happens in crappy Fanfictions." She turned quickly and purple light appeared around her eyes, "That is Cat Noir! Put him to sleep and grab his miraculous." The light faded and the woman said, "You are being a naughty kitty, go to sleep!" Then she proceeded to send glowing music notes his way. I dodged all of them with relative ease, but one grazed me and I only had time to say one word, "Ladybug." Before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this!**

* * *

 **Marinette/Ladybug**

I'm still stuck in the pantry. I've waited a few minutes after my first phone attempt, but now I am ready to pull the bathroom trick. So I do, "Mom, can I use the bathroom." I hop around a little for added effect. My mother looks directly at me and then turns to my dad. They start whispering conspiratorially then turn to me in perfect sync. My dad walks out of the pantry and acts like a soldier, checking what appears every route to the bathroom for potential threats. I heard a huge crash and my mom and I look out and Tom yells back, "I crashed into a table." My mom lets her breath out and mutters, "I guess we know where your clumsy gene comes from." Then Tom calls back, "All clear." My mom motions for me to leave and then follow's me to the bathroom where it appears that both of my parents are going to stand guard outside the bathroom. I wait a few seconds and then open my purse, Tikki flies out and circles my head before stopping in front of my eyes. Then Tikki starts talking, "Ready?" I only nod my head in return and then whisper, "Tikki, Spots On." My skintight suit covers my body instantly but I have to drag my hands across my face to cause my mask to appear. I let out a scream for effect and then jump out the window and immediately press one of the yo-yo's spots, which opens up calls, games, and even an internet browser. I see I have a voicemail so I click on it, begin it and listen to it while using the yo-yo to swing from building to building. After a few seconds I turn the voicemail off and then change my course sharply. To the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

 **Sabine**

I heard a scream from the bathroom and I first try the lock, locked. So I yell at Tom, "Break the door open!" Tom complied and smashed his shoulder into the stout oak door, after a few more strikes Tom hits the door and in a shower of splinters, the door burst inwards.

* * *

 **Marinette/Ladybug**

The constant reeling of my yo-yo is a sound so familiar that it is like a lullaby to me. I pick up my pace when I start hearing something. Or the lack of it, I cant hear anything, no laughing children no partying adults. Just silence, overwhelming silence. I zip up the tower and see Jagged Stone and his audience sleeping on the floor. Then I hear a woman arguing seemingly with herself. She says in an almost whisper, "But he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." She grumbles again after half a second, "Fine, I will seize his miraculous."

* * *

 **Hawkmoth**

Cat Noir's miraculous is almost mine. All Lullaby needs to do is remove his ring. Suddenly, I feel an extremely strong emotion through my brooch. I ignore it. Without her cat, Ladybug is nothing. I do savor the emotion, such deep helplessness and shame. I feel myself unconsciously reaching my hand out before I stop myself. I shake my head and ignore the deep sorrow, it will drain me too much.

* * *

 **Marinette/Ladybug**

After the woman finishes her line, I jump up from my position. She is not facing me and she is dressed in a onesie that makes the fashion designer in me cringe. I ignore the thought and look at her feet. Cat Noir lays there sleeping, the woman is about to remove his miraculous. So, without thinking I yell, "Hey, fashion challenged! Ladybug wants to play." She whirls around midway through removing Cat Noir miraculous and begins speaking, "My name is Lullaby. Did you know that ladybug hibernate through the winter? Lucky for you I wont have to explain, I can just show you!" She whips a harmonica out of seemingly nowhere and begins playing. Glowing notes float lazily out of the harmonica, it would have been beautiful if not for my situation. They don't move to fast, there are just so many that it quickly becomes evident that I will not be able to dodge them for very long. By this point I'm ready to use my lucky charm. I shout, "Lucky charm!" A red and black miraculous box falls out of the sky. I quickly look around for things to use it with, yet I find nothing. Then I think again, Master Fu. I jump off the edge and yo-yo back up to the top, where I scoop up Cat Noir before her music notes can reach me. When I arrive at Master Fu's house, I enter as Marinette, carrying Cat Noir. Master Fu runs over to me and relieves Cat Noir from my care. Then, he asks what happened, I explain in as much detail as I can and then I show him my lucky charm. He sets Cat Noir down on a cot, and walks over to the miraculous box. Marinette keeper of the ladybug miraculous, pick an ally you can trust. My eyes shift around the box until they settle on one that I have had my eyes on, the miraculous of the ram.

* * *

 **Thank you to a guest who explained to me the difference between Chat, and Cat.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Now I hope you guys like this... One more thing, I am sorry for my tendency to quit stories on the third chapter** **as KittenKokomo noticed. Yet again, I am really sorry**

* * *

 **Tom**

Let me tell you, watching your wife break down on the middle of the hallway is not a good experience. Yet another thing adding to the desperation is my missing daughter. So what other choice did I have than to walk over to Sabine and try to comfort her.

* * *

 **Hawkmoth**

Why did Lullaby have to wait to grab Cat Noir's miraculous. Almost mocking me, I feel the same hopelessness that I felt earlier. Ignoring the despair takes quite a lot of willpower, and the only thing that keeps me from akumatising the person is the pain that I feel when I akumatise to many people in a short period of time. After remembering the pain, the despair surges even stronger and catches me off guard. Without even thinking about it, I let Lullabys akumatisation drop, and cup my hand's and feel most of my remaining energy flow into the snow white butterfly, turning it black and purple. To tired to say or do anything, I opened my hands to let the butterfly out. Waiting for the pain, I sat down in the only chair in the observatory.

* * *

 **Ladybug**

With the recipient of the ram miraculous on my mind, I began feeling a strange sense of guilt. Guilt for the deed I was about to do, drag someone close to me into this mess I had gotten into. I was ripped out of my thoughts when I almost crashed into a particularly poorly placed chimney. Shaking my head in a effort to clear my head, I continued to swing towards the Haprele establishment.

 *****A Few Minutes Later*****

When I arrived at Mylene's house, I could immediately tell something wasn't right. The door was hanging ajar, and when I peeked inside I could see that her couch was overturned. Looking for Mylene, I rushed inside only to find her dad cowering behind the couch. In my panic to find Mylene I may have been a little to forward with my questioning which I almost yelled, "Where is Mylene?"

Probably scared out of his mind, he just mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Calming myself, I tried a different tactic, "Fred, I need you to tell me where Mylene went so I can rescue her."

Calming down enough to talk to me, he spoke in a low mumble, barely loud enough to hear, "A new akuma got her, I don't know what she's calling herself, but she looked just like your mom."

With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I thanked Fred and quickly swung over to who was going to be the new holder of the ram miraculous.

* * *

 **Sorry, my grammar sucks, and I ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I will actually be uploading again. (At least for this story)**


End file.
